


Давным-давно

by madmoonmouse



Category: Being Human (UK), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoonmouse/pseuds/madmoonmouse
Summary: Кроссовер о дружбе двух шотландских девочек. Написано в далеком 2014 году в рамках Зимней Фандомной Битвы для команды Being Human.





	Давным-давно

_Амелии пять лет, её новой подруге четыре._  
Для девочек приличная разница в возрасте, но они похожи на девочек почти так же, как на чёрта лысого. На второго даже больше. Особенно новая подруга, особенно на лысого.  
— Всё равно мне никогда не нравились длинные волосы, — говорит она, глядя на косу, которая после последней проказы оказалась не на голове, а в руках.  
Её зовут Александра, но она не утруждает себя использованием полного имени. Просто Алекс. Короткое имя и теперь уже короткая стрижка. У неё дома есть пианино и младший брат.  
– Тебе влетит, – говорит Амелия.  
Алекс почти равнодушно кивает: не в первый раз и явно не в последний. Амелия зачем-то кивает тоже и идёт за ножницами. И ей влетит, но разве девочки не созданы для того, чтобы совершать глупости? Тем более такие храбрые девочки.  
  
_Амелии шесть лет, Алекс пять._  
Они сидят в песочнице. Сидят уже давно, так давно, что песок сменился землёй, а их самих видно в лучшем случае по пояс.  
— Что сделаешь со своей частью клада? — спрашивает Алекс, откидывая лезущую в глаза чёлку.  
Волосы давно отросли, и она каждый день мстительно обещает их опять отрезать. Потом, когда повзрослеет: получить ещё один нагоняй не хочется даже ей. Амелия каждый раз сочувственно вздыхает, но присоединяться к клятве не спешит. Во время длительной разлуки она окончательно убедилась, что волосы свои любит и расставаться с ними больше не намерена.  
— Куплю велосипед и отправлюсь путешествовать, — отвечает она.  
— Зачем?  
— Потому что во время путешествий всегда происходит что-то интересное и необычное. Приключения, — последнее слово произносится едва ли не со священным трепетом.  
— Тогда я тоже хочу. Пусть будут приключения, — решает Алекс.  
— Пусть будут приключения.  
Эта «клятва» нравится Амелии больше.  
— А что, если здесь не будет клада?  
— Значит, поищем в другом месте. Где-то он должен быть обязательно.  
И они продолжают копать, потому что они не только храбрые девочки, но еще и очень упрямые.  
  
_Амелии семь лет, Алекс шесть._  
Они сидят в парке на качелях. Амелия следит за падающими листьями, Алекс — за братом. Тоже изредка падающим.  
— Райан!  
Гневный окрик действует, и мальчик перестаёт валять дурака и свою шапку в грязи. Пока.  
Амелии кажется, что оставлять присматривать за ребёнком ребёнка нелогично. Поэтому они присматривает за обоими.  
— Когда-нибудь я заведу себе старшего брата, — говорит Алекс, вздыхая.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы он присматривал за мною, а не наоборот.  
— Мари говорит, что для этого нужен парень. Она знает, ей тринадцать.  
— Хорошо, значит, заведу себе парня постарше, — легко соглашается Алекс.  
Она раскачивается на качелях непозволительно сильно. Амелия думает, что у подруги нет инстинкта самосохранения. Она узнала это словосочетание недавно, когда взрослые сказали, что у самой Амелии он напрочь отсутствует.  
Через несколько секунд уже две фигуры раскачиваются так, будто вознамерились сейчас же улететь в небо.  
  
_Амелии почти восемь, Алекс чуть менее почти семь._  
Сегодня их лексикон пополнился ещё одним странным и неприятным словом: «переезд».  
— И чем тебе не нравится Шотландия? — насупившись, спрашивает Алекс.  
Они сидят напротив той самой песочницы, где когда-то безуспешно искали клад. Над головами мрачное небо, в головах мрачные мысли.  
— Мне-то всем нравится. А вот взрослым, похоже, не очень.  
Амелия в досаде пинает подвернувшийся камушек. Вот если бы так же легко можно было бы пнуть куда подальше этот переезд... Взрослые говорят, что подслушивать нехорошо — теперь она понимает почему. Услышанное может не понравиться. И очень.  
— Может, там ты получишь свои приключения? — неуверенно говорит Алекс.  
— В месте, которое называется «Лидворт»?  
— Ну, всякое бывает.  
И они сидят дальше, потому что даже такие девочки, к сожалению, ничего не могут исправить.  
  
_Эми тридцать два, Алекс двадцать два._  
Она уже давно не Амелия и на самом деле не уверена даже в своём возрасте. Рори считает, она нет. Она верит ему на слово.  
— В итоге парня постарше нашла я, — усмехается она. — И друга. Только с ними ещё больше хлопот, поверь.  
Алекс не отвечает: могильные плиты не умеют разговаривать.  
Рори и Доктор стоят поодаль. Точнее, стоит Рори, а Доктор нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу. Ему неуютно на кладбищах.  
Эми точно не знает, зачем попросила привезти её сюда, особенно спустя столько лет. Относительно её временной линии.  
Да, они дружили в детстве, но сейчас оно кажется таким далёким, что уже не похоже на правду. Как одна из параллельных временных линий, которая никогда не существовала.  
И всё же ей просто необходимо было оказаться здесь.  
Теперь их разница в возрасте ещё больше и будет только увеличиваться. Хотя это уже не имеет значения. Ей нужно столько всего рассказать, но слова разбиваются о чёрный камень. Какой смысл? Есть ли он вообще?  
Но она всё равно говорит. Единственное, что кажется правильным в этот момент:  
— Ты была правда. Лидворт оказался идеальным местом для приключений.  
Почему-то ей кажется, что этой скупой фразы достаточно.  
— Ты как? — спрашивает Доктор, когда она отходит от могилы. Рори тут же берёт её за руку.  
— Прекрасно, — отвечает Эми. — Помнишь, ты обещал показать нам Нью-Йорк? Я думаю, пора. Хотя по дороге можем заскочить ещё в пару городов.  
— Конечно.  
И они уходят, даже не подозревая, что для некоторых после смерти все приключения только начинаются.


End file.
